Steve Loving
by Creeply
Summary: When Roger asks him to clean out his attic, Steve finds a box of ray guns which allow him to get absolutely everything that he has ever wanted, or in this case just one very special and maternal person.


**Just a quick one shot, sorry if this is a little on the short side, or a little on the long side, hope you all enjoy, remember to red and review, that would be greatly appreciated. This is just Steve/Francine though, so don't expect a ton.**

"Steve. Stevie." A soft voice cooed over Steve Smiths sleeping form. A sweet little kiss to his forehead, his eyes fluttered open to see Roger the alien standing over him. Roger then promptly punched him in the face hard. Steve screamed and gripped his nose before falling out of bed. It sucked being a small weak teenager, even the wimpy alien that lived in his attic enjoyed making fun of him all the time. Ironic as Roger was completely pathetic.

"OW! WHAT!" Steve complained as he sat up on the floor.  
"First don't yell at me. Second you promised to help me clean up my attic. I need to move all of my junk into your room." Steve groaned and stood up. He was wearing a sleeping shirt and pajama's. He walked to his closet door to grab some jeans but was stopped by a hand on his arm.  
"No. I like it when you're dressed like that." Steve gaped at Roger before he consented and followed after the small waddling alien. He wised that he had ET as a housemate.

He heard someone in the kitchen and could smell food cooking. He sniffed, eggs and bacon, delicious. His mom was probably making his dad a big healthy delicious breakfast that he would eat and then ignore her. Steve saw Stan walk past in his ironed suit and briefcase, Francine had stayed up all night making sure that the suit was perfect. Steve had seen her still working when he had started off for bed.

Steve felt a bit of anger grow in his stomach, he hated how his dad treated his Mom. Especially since she was pretty much the nicest women that had ever lived, she was sweet, a little stupid but meant well, worked hard and hardly ever complained. Hell she was also the hottest women that he had ever seen, her ass seemed to have its own orbit because he always felt himself drawn in towards it whenever it wiggled through the room, her massive firm Quadruple D breasts were still large and firm without a hint of sag. They were like something out of a crazy hentai, not that he would ever watch that stuff it was for nerds!

But she was easily the hottest girl that he had ever seen, large tits that begged to be teased and played with, an ass just begging to be spanked, a large smiling face, long beautiful golden hair and nice full red lips. And he stood at her tit level and hardly had any muscles or cock to speak of. He knew that he was below average because his cock had hardly grown since he was eight. He had measured.

"Oh darling. I made you breakfast." Francine sang for her husband who only grunted in response. Steve felt the anger growing up inside of him before simmering downwards, his dad was a real man. He would never be able to do something cool like fight him in a fair fight. Stan would annihilate him.

"You idiot! Hurry up!" Roger demanded like a spoiled child. Steve was starting to see why his sister Hayley and their pet goldfish Klaus had moved out. If it meant staying with these crazy people maybe he should find a stoner to live with. He entered Rogers attic, even messier then usual. He looked at a box haphazardly labeled old shit. There were a pile of moth eaten wigs and old dresses and costumes and disguises. Steve sighed before he started to pick some up.

"Why are you still holding onto this stuff? It's junk." Steve complained. "And why does it have to go into my room?"  
"Because I have a serious hoarding problem Steve, and I might want to use it all later, and it is in your room because I need space for newer stuff."  
"But where am I going to keep all of my things?"  
"I don't know rent a place or something. Quite complaining the world isn't just for you you know." Roger complained. Steve sighed in dejection as he picked up a box of crap. He hauled box after box down to his room. Soon he was not even able to enter it. He returned to find Roger sitting on his butt playing on his phone. He looked up and took a long sip from a glass of lemonade, probably spiked with drugs. He looked Steve over and then waved to a final box.

"All that's left is my stolen ray gun collection." Steve looked at him before opening the box and looking inside.  
"Ray guns?" He said with a frown. There were a ton. One labeled black hole, one labeled death machine and one just labeled space aids.  
"Yep. Stole these babies from all over the galaxy. Their pretty good too. Check this one out." Roger held it up and showed the label to Steve who felt something clicking in his head. It was an idea, he didn't get them often and they normally hurt when he did get them.  
"It makes people do what you say. Like watch." Roger opened the window and aimed at Snot as he walked down the street towards the house. He aimed carefully and pulled the trigger, it hit the nerd full in the face, his eyes glowed red and then went back to normal.

"Get lost and stay lost! Never come back here!" Roger yelled at the nerd who saluted and ran off. Roger smacked his lips before nodding. "Never liked that one. A real dweeb, he was pulling you down." Steve looked at Roger in shock, he had just forced away his best friend! The nerve!

"And what's this one?" Steve pulled out a few more, he was interested now.  
"Those? Useless, that one turns living beings into stone statues, totally aware of whats going on. Just can't move, but it doesn't even work." Roger took it and aimed it at Steve, he pulled the trigger and nothing happened, he handed it over to Steve who noticed that it was turned off.  
"What's this one? Sort of pink and heart shaped?"

"Oh that one is fun. Watch." Roger aimed it at Steve and pulled the trigger, there was a flash of light, a ripping of fabric and just like that Steve was even more ripped then his father, his muscles seemed to spill out of his clothing. His biceps resembled enormous bowling balls. Not to mention the bowling balls stretching his underpants to tatters, his cock felt like a fire hose. And Steve finally realized what the pornographic term, filled to the brim with unused semen meant. He felt like he was ready to burst! He just needed to find a good whore to fill with his great big spurts of cum.

"Holy shit!" Steve swore looking down at himself. "What is this?"  
"Your ideal self. Works on anyone. It's pretty cool, only works on humans though, and only those with a certain gene code, tried it on Stan and nothing happened. Tried it on Franny and now look at her!"

"You hit mom with this?" Steve said in amazement. So that was why she looked so hot! Illegal dangerous technology from outer space.

"Yep. While ago too. Well back to work bitch. I need more room for the sex dungeon I intend to have placed her. In one of my kinky moods." Roger froze as a statue and turned to stone as Steve shot him in the back with the ray gun he had turned on. He grinned and picked up the next ray gun, the one that gave orders.

"Things are about to change around here." He said menacingly. He stalked downstairs. There was his father ignoring his mom. She was desperately trying to get his attention. Steve's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. She must have been super horny, she was wearing a diamond bikini bottoms, feathered pasties, a large weird headdress that fell down her sides and really brought your eyes to her attractive trim waist and massive hips. He liked his lips in joy. Yes this was going to be his day.

"But you haven't even looked at me in months!" Francine complained as Stan got prepared to head off to work on a saturday. He had enough money in the bank to retire, not to mention he had found gold beneath the house and had a life insurance policy that was so good that his family would be set for around sixteen lifetimes. He was efficient if not loving.

"Look Francine if I wanted to then I would-"Stan and Francine both froze as a beam of light hit them and turned their eyes red, they blinked it away and looked up as new and improved Steve descended the stairs. He grinned at them with malice towards Stan and love towards Francine.

"Father you are to go to work and work there nonstop for three weeks before returning home. You are to find second and third jobs in order to have us live in the lap of luxury, and you are to sleep outside from now on." Stan saluted before running off to complete his orders. Steve then turned to Francine.

"You are allowed to keep your memories of who I am if you would like. But from now on you are alright with our new relationship. I am your lover and master and husband. From now until we die. Okay?" He cupped her cheek, she was shorter then him now, he brought their lips together and kissed her tenderly. She blinked before wrapping her arms around his shoulders and sighing lovingly into the kiss. She had not been kissed in weeks! She missed all of the love that came with it.

She pulled back and blinked at Steve with stars in her eyes.  
"Oh Steve." She said in joy. He winked at her before he spanked her ass. "Go upstairs and wait for Steve baby, get nice and sexy for me." She nodded excitedly before she ran upstairs, her massive ass jiggling with every step that she took. Steve stretched out on the couch.

This was probably going to come and bite him back in the ass later but for now he was going to enjoy himself. Maybe try and convince his mom to let him try anal or something equally as nasty.

"Oh STTTTTEEEEEVVVVVVEEEE! I'm ready!" She called to her son. Steve was up off the couch and up the stairs in three massive jumps. He ran to his parents bedroom and there was his mother, laid on her bed and facing the door with her legs spread, she had a dildo in her ass hole and a vibrator going to town on her pussy, big ones too. But they were dwarfed by his cock that he let slide out of his zipper. He pulled it out and began to jerk it a little, just to wake it up.

Her eyes grew wide in surprise and joy. She had never seen a cock that big before! It was like a tree trunk had gotten stuck in his pants. And now it was eager to till her fertile soil. Steve moved forward and gripped the vibrator and dildo and began to play with the two pieces of plastic trapped in his mothers eager clenching pussy. Yes this would please him. He began to pull them in and out of her. Trying with all of his might not to go absolutely nuts.

He had waited a long time for this. He could appreciate the way that her eyes scrunched up when she got happy, or how she would moan and wiggle her sizable bottom into the mattress beneath her. Her tits seemed to vibrate with every last breath that she took, her lips were drenched in drool from how little she could keep inside of her mouth. She smacked her lips desperately. Steve complied by crashing his own into hers and kissed and licked her lovingly. He had no intention of just pleasuring her cunt, he was determined to make sure that her entire body was happy.

She gasped as trickles and tingles of pleasure lanced throughout her body. She gasped and scooted upwards, arching her back and trying to get her ass off of the bed, a good chunk of it was still kissing the mattress though, she had that much bootytude to work with. She moaned and rolled her head. Her hands going to her hair and getting lost in the long golden curls. She finally broke the kiss as her orgasm subsided. She looked at him as if she were lost.

He smiled and kissed her again before drawing the dildo out of her pussy. He lined his cock along with her entrance and slowly entered, she gasped and then groaned as he removed it, leaving only the tip in. Entering and exiting slowly and teasingly took around a minute, he had that much cock to work with.

She looked at him pleadingly.

"Please fuck me." She whimpered. He grinned and slammed himself in, again and again. He gripped her hips and pulled her upwards. His hands playing with her asscheeks, grinding one against the other, giving her spanks and slaps to the large massive jiggly mounds of booty meat. Francine had never been fucked like this before. She rolled her hips and bounced wildly on his cock, she was always full of his dick meat. No matter how much he pulled out she was still filled to the womb with his cock.

"Oh please!Please orgasm soon! I can't take this empty feeling anymore! Please orgasm inside of me! Drown my pussy! Fill up my womb! I'm not on the pill! I might get pregnant!"  
"I might get my own mother pregnant!" He shouted in confusion and lust and just a little bit of fear. Now there was a taboo! Aw fuck it he has come this far he might as well completely shatter the line. He stuck his cock all the way inside of her tight clenching pussy, rubbed against the back of her womb's wall and spurted line after line after long pearly great thick line of cum into her cunt and filled her womb.

He slowly and gently placed her back onto the bed, utterly exhausted. She smiled and grinned rubbing her tummy, she could feel his spermies swimming inside of her. She could feel herself getting pregnant as the two of them basked in their afterglow, just one drop of his cum probably contained enough sperm to get her pregnant. She had nothing to complain about and absolutely zero regrets.

* * *

"Babies crying. Go feed her." Steve commanded his mother. Francine yawned and sat up, stretching her arms above her head and exposing her long beautiful pink nipples that kept their triplets nice and fed. She stood up and sashayed to the crib that they kept in their room. She picked up their youngest and held her lovingly to her breast. She smiled and gasped as Steve gave her ass an appreciative spank. He then took her other nipple into his mouth and began to feed off of her other breast. He also slipped two fingers into her cunt and began to play with her.

She rolled her head and smiled before sighing. She loved it, she loved him, she loved how she was driven to orgasm just by her two beautiful babies sucking on her nipples. She began to gasp and pant and had a mini climax on his fingers. Steve smiled up at the older women, she was so loving and motherly and maternal and experienced. And she was all his.

She knew that gleam in his eyes. It meant that they were not going to get much sleep that night. She nodded her head and popped their third daughter off of her tit. She burped the baby and returned her to her sisters before running off to the bed. Her large pregnant belly with their next set of babies lead the way. Most boys would be turned off by their mothers large round belly, Steve found it sexily alluring. Knowing that his mom was carrying his seed.

He rubbed the head of Rogers statue by their bed as he returned to his horny pregnant mother who had taken up doggy style. This was going to be a good long ride.

 **So read and review. Next story hopefully up soon.**


End file.
